Adventures in Babysitting: Chicago Fire
by SamA3642
Summary: Follow the adventures as the firehouse 51 crew babysits Jordan. Will mention Med.
1. Strep Throat

The Firehouse 51 crew had just gotten back into the house after a call, everyone had stripped down from their gear back to regular clothing. Everyone was worn out and tired but they all headed to the kitchen and began to eat. As she was walking Gabby's phone started to ring and saw it was her brother calling.

-Hey Tonio what's up. Gabby said.

-Hey sis, Voight needs a huge favor. Antonio replied.

-Sure, what is it.

-He needs someone to watch Jo for a while. This case were working is really bad he doesn't want her at the District right now.

-Yeah, I'm sure Boden won't mind letting her stay for a while.

-Thanks, I'll let Voight know. Jo gets out of school at 2:30.

-Gotcha.

She hung her phone up and went to find Boden, the Chief was in his office and a knock broke him from his thoughts he looked over to see Gabby.

"Got a sec Chief". Gabby says from the door.

"Yeah come in, what is it". Boden replies.

"Hank needs someone to watch Jordan, Antonio said that the case they're doing is really bad Hank doesn't want Jo at the District right now so he wanted to know if we would watch her".

"She can stay as long as she needs too".

"At 2:30 I'll take Brett and go pick her up after school we'll keep our radios on".

"Make sure you clear it with Casey".

"Yes Chief".

She then left the office to find Matt and Brett

Meanwhile

Jordan was at school and she wasn't feeling too well she had then called her father, the young girl went to the bathroom to call him.

-Voight. Hank answered his phone.

-Daddy, I don't feel so good. Jordan replied, her voice was cracking and raspy.

-What's wrong sweetheart?

-My throat hurts, my stomach, everything hurts. Can you come get me?

-I would if I could baby I'm in the middle of a case, I can send Gabby and Sylvie to come get you and you can stay at 51.

-But I wanna stay with you.

-I know sweetheart it'll just be for a little while, go to the nurse and tell them to call Gabby and I'll call her to get you.

-Alright, I love you daddy.

-I love you too sweetheart.

The young girl had went to the nurse and told her to call Gabby, Jordan laid on the bed she felt something in her stomach lurch and she threw up on the bed. The nurse helped her clean up a little bit of the vomit it but it had stained her clothes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too". Jordan's voice was raspy.

"It's alright sweetheart, is your dad on his way?" The nurse replied.

"He's sending someone to get me, she's a paramedic at Firehouse 51 she's a friend of my dad's".

"What's her name?"

"Gabriela Dawson".

21st District

Hank was in his office when his little girl called him upset and sick he would have dropped everything and went to get her but the case they're working on is a bad one. At the moment Jay and Adam were interrogating a guy who has been abusing kids and another one is currently missing, the older father didn't want his little girl in the same building as this guy he knew if she was brought there and the guy even looked at her the wrong way Hank would remove his eyes.

He pinched the bridge of his nose taking a couple deep breaths trying to calm down, any case that involved children insistently made him think of his little girl. How could someone harm an innocent child? After the cases would be finished Hank would hold his baby in his arms for awhile one thing he knew for sure if _anything_ ever happened to his little girl he would unleash all kinds of hell in the city of Chicago. After a moment he pulled his phone out calling Gabby.

-Hello. Gabby answered.

-Gabby it's Hank would be able to pick Jo up from school? She's sick and were still in the middle of the case. Hank replied.

-Yeah absolutely.

-Thanks I owe you one.

-Anytime Hank.

He hung up and looked at a picture of his little girl on his phone, a small smile appeared on his face when it looked at it. Hank put his phone down and headed to the interrogation room.

Firehouse 51

Gabby just got off the phone with Hank she went to get her partner, when Brett saw the look on Gabby's face she got concerned.

"Hey everything ok?" Brett asked.

"Hank just called they're wrapped up in a bad case, he asked if I could go pick Jo up from school she's sick". Gabby explained.

"How bad is the case?"

"So bad that he doesn't want Jo at the District so she's gonna stay here".

"I'll go tell Casey".

The blonde paramedic went to find Matt, the truck crew were outside doing drills when the two women went out and found them. Matt saw the two approaching.

"Everything ok?" Matt asked.

"Were going to go pick up Jordan from school, Hank called saying she's sick and they're wrapped up in a case. And while they're working Jo's gonna stay here Antonio said that this case is real bad that Hank doesn't want her at the District". Gabby answered her husband.

"Alright keep your radios on".

"We will".

The two paramedics then headed for the ambulance and drove out of the rig heading for Jordan's school.

Jordan remained laying on the bed in the nurse's off, she kept coughing badly, the nurse had put a bucket by her side in case she had to throw up again. The nurse was sitting at her desk when Gabby came into the office.

"Excuse me hi, I'm here to pick up Jordan Voight. Her father Hank Voight sent me". Gabby says.

"Name". The nurse replied.

"Gabriela Dawson".

"You got some ID on you".

"Yes ma'am I do".

Gabby showed her ID and medical badge, the nurse then made a quick call to Hank to verify the information. After getting a confirmation about the situation, the older lady went to get Jordan from the bed area. The young girl got off the bed slowly and weakly they got to where Gabby was and the paramedic took the backpack from the nurse and put a gentle hand on her shoulder guiding her outside.

Brett saw her partner coming out with Jordan she rushed over to help. "You ok Jo?" She asked the young girl.

"I don't feel so good, I want my dad". Jordan whined.

"Let's get you back to the firehouse and get you some soup and medicine". Gabby says trying to comfort the sick child.

"I wanna go see my dad".

"We know sweetheart".

They went to the ambulance and got inside, Jordan wanted to lay down so they let her lie down on the stretcher while they drove back to the firehouse. Gabby stayed in the back with her and checked her over as if she was another patient, she checked the young girl's temperature and saw that it was 102.3. Once back at the firehouse they guided Jordan to the common room.

"Alright Jo let's get you some soup and orange juice". Brett says.

"I'm not really hungry, I just wanna lie down". Jordan replied, her voice still cracking and raspy.

"Would you be able to try just a few bites of soup?" Gabby asked.

"I'll try".

"How ya doin kiddo". Herrmann says.

"Not good".

"You'll get better soon squirt". Joe said next.

Matt got up from his seat and let Jordan sit there, Kelly then started to heat up some soup for the young girl. Otis then poured her some orange juice and gave it to her.

"Here ya go Jo". Otis spoke, sitting the cup down in front of her.

"Thanks Otis". She gave him a small weak smile.

"Anytime kiddo".

A few minutes had went by and the soup was finished, Kelly had placed the bowl in front of her.

"Thank you Kelly". Jordan says.

"No problem squirt". Kelly replies, ruffling her hair.

The alarm bells went off signaling for the squad, Jordan had to cover her ears her head was splitting the noise had caused her to flinch but she uncovered her ears when they went off. After trying a few more bites of soup the sick girl pushed the bowl away and tried to drink more juice she wiped the juice off her lip.

"Gabby may I go lay down". She said.

"Sure honey come on". Gabby replies with a smile.

Gabby then turned to face Matt for a second. "I'm gonna let Jo rest in your office if that's ok".

"Yeah that's fine".

"Let's go sweetie". Gabby then guided the young girl to the bunk area.

They were in the bunks and headed to Matt's office Jordan opened it and went to lay on the bed she covered up with the blanket and cuddled with them.

"You alright Jo?"

"I'm really cold".

Gabby then felt her forehead and noticed her head was hot she was starting to be very concerned. "Jo I'm gonna go get my stuff and give you a little look over alright".

"When can we call my dad?"

"After you get some rest I promise".

The paramedic then left shut the blinds in the office so no one disturbs Jordan, she went to the ambulance and got her bag going back into check on the young girl. When Brett saw her partner enter with the bag she got concerned and rushed to her.

"Hey what's with the bag? Is Jordan ok?" Brett asked.

"She's burning up, her temperature was 102.3, if something is wrong with her then she needs to be checked out now and someone needs to tell Hank now". Gabby replied.

"Let's go check it out and if it's bad we'll take her to Med and call him".

Gabby tried to keep her emotions aside for a moment and get into paramedic mode, she had treated Jordan as if she was a sister. After the whole Voight situation with Casey, Jordan would spend most days at 51 until Hank or someone picked her up during that time she grew a bond with the young girl as did everyone else.

"A penny for your thoughts". Brett broke Gabby out of her thoughts.

"I remember back when Jordan was 10, her brother Justin was watching her one day and she wanted to climb a tree in the backyard to prove she wouldn't be scared. She ended up slipping and falling out of the tree broke her arm and bruised some ribs, that little girl is so much like her father and brother every way possible. As much pain as she was in she was still a strong and brave kid, she cried but she tried so hard to hold it together for her brother sake. That kid is one hell of a fighter".

"Um where's her mother at? I don't think I ever heard anyone mention her".

"From what Antonio told me her mother died when she was a baby so she never knew her mother".

"That is so sad".

"Hank would tell her stories about her mother all the time so she would at least try and know her".

They got back to the bunk area and headed to Matt's office they opened the door carefully without waking Jordan, Brett then stepped inside after Gabby and went over to the bed and gently shook the young girl.

"Jo can you wake up for a second sweetheart". Brett said gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm what's going on?" Jordan asked, her voice was groggy.

"We're gonna look you over sweetheart". Gabby answered.

"Mhmm ok".

Slowly and weakly Jordan sat up but was hit by a wave of dizziness. "Gabby I think I'm gonna-" She was cut off and ended up throwing up on the blanket and her clothes.

"Brett go find a shirt and shorts for her, I'll clean her up". Gabby looked at her partner.

"Alright".

"I'm sorry Gabby I didn't mean too". Jordan said after a moment.

"It's alright sweetheart it was an accident".

She then began to help the young girl clean up, they went to the shower so the young girl can clean up from the vomit. Gabby had given some stuff for Jordan to clean up with so while she was cleaning up Gabby had went to change the sheets on Matt's bed, the bed was stripped down and she brought them to the washer when Matt bumped into her.

"Jordan ok?" Matt asked.

"She's still running a fever and puked on your sheets, she's cleaning up now. Matt I'm getting worried that this could be more serious and if it is we may need to take Jo to Med and someone needs to tell Hank". Gabby replied.

"Is this the paramedic in you talking or the concerned parent in you?"

"Could be both, every time I see a sick kid I try to stay in control and not think like a parent".

"Look to be for sure and before anyone starts freaking out, look her over if you think something is wrong take her to Med and we'll call Hank to inform him".

"Right".

Gabby then went back to check on Jordan, she heard the shower cut off and saw Brett there holding a large gray 51 shirt, shorts, and underwear.

"This was the best I could find". The blonde said.

"It'll do, I'll call Erin to see if she can get Jordan some clothes from home".

Jordan had a towel wrapped around her when she got out of the stall and Brett handed her the clothes, she got back in the stall and quickly changed. The shirt was a little big for her but it was good, Jordan's long brown hair was still wet and the water dripped onto the floor.

"Feel any better sweetie". Gabby says to the young girl.

"Just a little". Jordan replied.

"Let's go check you out".

They went back to the bunks, Jordan sat on one of the beds while Gabby and Brett began examining her. They checked her temperature again and it went up a little, it was now 102.6, Brett was checking her throat and saw that it was all red, swollen, and saw white spots.

"Oh no". She whispered.

"What's wrong". Gabby asked.

"She could have strep throat".

"We need to get her to Med now".

"Am I gonna be ok?" Jordan asked worried.

"You'll be just fine sweetie we promise". Brett answered the worried girl.

"We're gonna take you to Med because you may have a strep throat". Gabby continued.

"I-I want my dad".

"Were gonna call him I promise".

They got off the bed and rushed Jordan out to the rig, when everyone saw the two women and Jordan running they all got concerned.

"Gabby what's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Jo may have a strep throat were gonna take her to Med. Call Hank now!" She yelled back.

Kelly then pulled his phone out and dialed Erin's number but it went straight to voicemail. "Erin's not answering". He said.

"I'll try Antonio". Casey said pulling his phone out.

21st District

Antonio had left interrogation when Hank and Erin went inside to question the guy, he wiped his hands down his face tiredly he felt his pocket vibrating he pulled his phone out without looking at the caller ID he answered it.

-Dawson. Antonio answered tiredly.

-Antonio where's Hank at right now? Casey's voice came on urgently.

That had caused the senior detective to wake up. -What's wrong? Is Jordan ok?

-Gabby and Brett rushed her to Med, they said she could possibly have strep throat.

-I'll get Hank and get down there.

-Thanks Antonio.

-No thank you.

He then hung up and ran back to the interrogation room, Hank and Erin sat across from their current suspect and so far he was seriously pissing Hank off. He then looked the older man in the eye.

"I know that look in your eye Sergeant, you have a child. Little girl maybe. You'd do anything to protect her am I right?" The guy taunted.

Hank shot up out of his sit grabbing the guy by his face squeezing it tightly. "Say one more word and I'll knock all your teeth down your throat".

"What's her name Sergeant? I bet it something like Alex, Jessica, or Lisa. Who does she look like you or her mother?"

The older man then sucker punched the guy in the midsection twice for mentioning Jordan and Anna. Erin just sat there in silence knowing this prick wouldn't do anything to hurt her sister.

"Say one more thing and you'll see what happens to you". Hank warned him.

Antonio then burst into the interrogation room with a worried and panicked look on his face. "Sarge you got a sec".

"Not now". Hank replies, not looking back at him.

"You need to hear this right now".

When Erin heard the urgency in his voice she was starting to get concerned, Hank then moved away from the suspect and outside to the hallway and faced his detective.

"What's going on". Hank said to his detective.

"Casey just called me. Gabby and Brett rushed Jordan to Med".

"Is she alright? What happened?" Hank's voice becoming worried.

"He said that she could have strep".

Erin felt her heart drop some but calmed down quickly she then pulled out her phone and turned it on to see a few missed calls from Kelly. "Kelly called me probably to tell me the same thing". She said.

"I need to go be with her". Hank spoke.

"You and Erin go we'll wrap up things here".

The older father didn't need to be told twice, he and Erin ran out and down to the SUV turning on the lights and sirens he began speeding down the streets breaking every traffic law to get to Chicago Med.

Chicago Med

Gabby and Brett arrived and Maggie had seen the two coming in with Jordan.

"Dr. Halstead!" Maggie called out.

"On it. What do we got". Will says coming over.

"It's Jordan she has a high fever and possible strep throat". Gabby spoke.

"I want my daddy". Jordan whined.

"You'll be alright sweetheart I promise". Will promised the young girl.

April came in after a moment and sanitized her hands putting some gloves on. "We'll get you back to normal sweetie".

Jordan laid on the bed crying and whining, Will and April looked over the young girl.

"What was her temp when you last checked it". Will looked over to the two women.

"102.6". Brett answered.

"April let's get her hooked up to an IV and get some fluids in her".

"Gotcha". The nurse says.

"No no I don't like needles". Jordan cried out.

"It's not bad Jo squeeze my hand and it'll be all over". April says to her.

"I want my daddy".

"He'll be here soon honey".

Jordan took a hold of April's hand and shut her eyes tightly, Will gently put the IV in the young girl's arm and she squeezed April's hand as tightly as she could.

"You did great Jo". Will said to her.

"Could I have a blanket I'm cold". Jordan says tiredly.

"Sure sweetie". April spoke.

April covered the young girl up with a blanket and Jordan cuddled with it, the adults left the room when they saw her going to sleep.

"How is she Will?" Brett asked.

"Her fever is still a bit high and we need consent to perform the test to see if she in deed does have strep". Will explained.

"Can't either of us give consent? Hank did leave her in our care". Gabby says.

"I need his consent since he's her father. But we have her on fluids right now and we're working on getting her temp down".

"Do you mind if we stay with her just until Hank gets here?"

"Sure, we'll check on her shortly".

The two women then sat with the young girl as she slept, a few minutes later Hank and Erin ran in the hospital Maggie noticed the worried father. She already knew what he was gonna say by the look on his face.

"Hank, Jo's in treatment 3". Maggie tells the panicked father.

"Thanks Maggie". Hank replied.

The two rush to the treatment room and went inside, Brett saw Hank and Erin rush in.

"Hank, Erin, everything's ok so far. Will said they're working on keeping her fever down she's on fluids and he wanted to wait till you got here so you can give consent to do a test to see if Jo does have strep throat". Gabby explained to the pair.

"Thank you both of you". Hank says to the two women.

"Anytime time". Brett spoke with a smile.

Jordan then started to stir a little bit she blindly opened her eyes, she was met by bright lights so she shut her eyes and reopened them she saw Gabby and Brett in the room but couldn't make out the other two people.

"S-Sylvie. Gabby". Jordan's broke voice spoke.

Everyone turned to look at the young girl.

"Hey sweetheart, some people are here to see you". Brett tells her.

Hank and Erin then went to her side, the two women stepped outside giving the three some time alone.

"Hey baby". Hank said, brushing some of her hair back.

"D-Daddy". Jordan says weakly but happily.

"Hi Jordy". Erin spoke next.

"Erin".

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Hank asked.

"Still don't feel good, everything hurts especially my throat".

"It'll be ok baby girl, you'll feel better soon".

Will then entered the room to see the small trio he sanitized his hand. "Hey everyone".

"Hi Will". Erin greeted the young doctor.

"Hey Will". Hank says to him.

"Hi". Jordan spoke, her voice was weak.

"So we are going to have to do a test to determine if Jo does have strep throat". Will explained.

"What kind of test?" Jordan became scared at hearing this

"It's called the Rapid antigen test, This test can detect strep bacteria in minutes by looking for substances, or antigens in the throat".

"Do what you have to I just want her better". Hank said.

"We'll set it up now".

Will then left the room as Jordan weakly called out for her father. "Daddy I don't wanna do it".

"Sweetheart you have to in order to feel better".

"Alright".

Jordan was then sent for the test, while Jordan was getting the test done the 51 crew had arrived just as the Intelligence team did.

"Is Jo ok?" Matt asked.

"She's getting the test done to determine if she has strep". Erin answered.

"Thank you, all of you have taking care of Jordan". Hank says gratefully to the firehouse crew.

"Jo's family and we look out for family". Kelly spoke from his spot.

Hank smiled he was so glad his little girl had people like this as her family. After the test was finished it was determined that Jordan did have strep throat and Will had given her some antibiotics the firehouse crew and the Intelligence team were gathered in her room as they all talked. Jordan was glad she has a family like this she couldn't ask for more.


	2. Mother's Day

It was a cloudy day in the city of Chicago, Jordan was walking from school to Firehouse 51. The whole walk there she was fighting back tears and the sobs that were trying to escape her lips, she was so close to just breaking down but the young girl held it together as she continued to walk.

Kelly and the squad crew were outside doing drills, Hank had called them asking if Jordan could stay there while they finished a case and he'd be late. The squad Lieutenant seen Jordan coming up as she held her head down he then got concerned and went over to her. The guys at 51 had treated the young girl as if she were their sister or niece and if she was upset they wanted to get to the bottom of it before any of them went to Hank about it.

"Hey Jo, you ok sweetie?" Kelly asked.

"I-I'm ok Kelly". Jordan replied, her voice was shaky and unsteady.

"Jo whatever you're upset about I won't tell anyone, not even your dad unless you want me too".

"I don't wanna talk about it".

He and the squad crew then watched as she went inside of the house, Kelly was determined to figure out what was wrong before going to her father. One thing he knew for sure if she wasn't gonna say what was wrong he knew one other person who could tell him why Jordan was upset.

"Guys let's go for a ride". Kelly tells his crew.

They all got into the squad truck and left out. Jordan was heading to the bunk area when the rest of the house had seen her and noticed the way she was walking.

"What's wrong with Jordan?" Brett asked.

"Let's go find out". Gabby replied.

She and Matt walked towards the young girl as she headed to the bunk area, Jordan was on one of the beds and buried her face into the pillow and started crying. She let the sobs escape but they were muffled as her face was buried into the pillow. The couple heard the muffled sounds of the young girl crying and immediately got concerned.

"Should we call Hank?" Gabby whispered.

"Not yet let's see what the problem is before we call him". Matt answered.

They go over to the young girl sitting on another bed across from her.

"Jo, sweetie what's wrong". Gabby says gently.

"I-I don't...w-wanna t-talk...about i-it". Jordan sobbed.

"Was it somebody at school?" Matt asked.

Jordan shook her head and continued crying into the pillow clutching, she wished she could be held by her father at that moment but she couldn't. The couple wished they knew how they could help her or at least figure out what's wrong. Gabby then had an idea and she pulled Matt away to tell him.

"What is it?"

"I know this is about to sound crazy but what if we get Mouch to talk to Jordan?"

Ever since Mouch had married Trudy, he became an uncle figure to Jordan it took him a while to get use to that. Jordan loved Mouch and the moment that he married her godmother was the day she called him Uncle Mouch.

"Let's go".

They began to walk back to the common room.

Meanwhile

Kelly and the squad crew were heading to Jordan's school, they knew school was out for the day but some kids stayed after school. The squad Lieutenant got out and went inside the school he knew who he was looking for. Theo Anderson was just leaving the gym when he spotted Kelly.

Everyone who knew Jordan always knew that Theo was her only friend and if she was upset, sad, anything, he'd probably be the first to know about it.

"Lieutenant Severide what are you doing here?" Theo asked.

"Hey Theo, I need to ask you something it's about Jo". Kelly replied.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know, she came to the firehouse upset and she looked like she was gonna cry. She won't talk about it and we can't go to her dad until we know what's wrong".

Theo sighed sadly he knew why his friend was upset. "There's this thing, a breakfast on Friday it's for Mother's Day right after we were told about it Jo was upset the rest of today I asked her what's wrong and she said Mother's day has always been hard for her because she doesn't have a mother. Jo wouldn't say anything the rest of the school day".

"Thank you Theo".

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"She'll be fine".

Kelly then went back to the truck when Cruz spoke up. "What'd you find out?"

"Jo's upset because there's this breakfast on Friday for Mother's day, it's always been hard for her because she doesn't have a mother".

"Poor kid". Tony said.

He then pulled out his phone calling someone. "Hey you busy?"

Firehouse 51

Gabby and Matt had went back to the common heading over to Mouch.

"What'd you guys get out of Jo?" Herrmann asked.

"She won't say, Jordan is really upset about something". Gabby answered, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mouch why don't you go talk to her". Matt suggested.

"Me? Are you sure?" Mouch asked surprised.

"Yes we're sure, you're her uncle so maybe she'll open up to you".

"I don't know you guys she's never opened up to me before".

"Mouch if we can't figure out what's wrong with Jo, we have to call Hank and if we tell him we don't know he will tear this city apart. We don't want that so talk to her see if she'll say what's wrong". Gabby said.

"I'm not good with kids".

"Ok new approach either you go and talk to Jordan or I call Trudy and say you let Jo cry and didn't help figure out why she was crying. You're choice".

"You wouldn't".

Gabby pulled her phone out pulling up the number showing it to him. "Does this look like I'm bluffing Mouch? Now you go talk to Jo or I call Trudy and tell her what's going on then she tells Hank and he tears the city apart".

"Alright I'll see if I can get her to talk, no promises if she doesn't".

The older man then got up from his spot on the couch and headed to the bunk area, he heard the soft sobbing coming from the young girl he was about to turn around so someone else could do it but he thought about it this was his niece. Jordan wasn't just some other kid she was Hank's daughter, Trudy's goddaughter which made her his goddaughter. He knew that if he couldn't get Jordan to talk Gabby would call Trudy and she'd be all over him about not talking to their goddaughter. Taking a deep breath he went over and sat on a bed near her.

"Jo, honey you alright". Mouch started. His voice was soft and gentle.

"I d-don't..wanna talk...about it..Uncle Mouch". Jordan cried.

"I'm sure you'll feel better if you talk about it".

Jordan shook her head after a few minutes she fell asleep, Mouch felt sadness he wanted to know why his goddaughter was so upset but she wouldn't say and they wouldn't no more until she woke up.

District 21

Erin was in the lounge getting a cup of coffee when he phone rang and she answered it.

-Lindsay. Erin answered, sipping some coffee.

-Hey, you busy? Kelly asked.

-Not at the moment. Why what's up?

-How fast could you get to the firehouse?

-Kelly what's wrong? Erin was getting very concerned.

-It's Jo, she came to the house really upset.

-I'm on my way.

-Thanks Erin.

-No problem.

Jay had came in the lounge to see his partner a bit rattled. "Hey you good?"

"I gotta go".

"Where are you off too?"

"Kelly called me saying Jo is really upset he didn't say why".

"You want me to get Voight?"

"No let me find out first".

"Want me to come with?"

"If you want".

The two partners headed out all Erin said was she had an errand to run and no one questioned it. During the ride to the Firehouse Erin wondered why her sister would be so upset. Was someone picking on her? Did she get into another fight? Did she miss Justin? Many things roamed her mind about the situation.

Kelly and the squad crew had arrived back to the firehouse they all got out of the truck and headed inside, Severide was the first one inside looking around for the young Voight but couldn't find her. Stella saw him looking around and went over to him.

"Hey what are you looking for?" Stella asked.

"Where's Jo?" Kelly asked.

"She's in the bunk area, she's really upset about something and won't say about what. Mouch can't even get her to talk".

"I know what's wrong with Jo".

"How do you know?" Otis asked from his spot.

"I went to the school and asked Theo".

"So why is she so upset". Gabby spoke from her spot.

"There's a breakfast at school for Mother's day after that Jo's been upset all day".

Everyone was saddened to hear that they knew Jordan didn't have a mother but they didn't know what happened to her mother. Hank never talked about it and neither did Jordan it was one subject that was hard for them to talk about.

"I called Erin hoping she can get through to her".

Gabby then got up heading to the bunk area she saw Mouch sitting on the bed watching the young girl as she slept. He felt sad because the older man couldn't help his goddaughter, the paramedic went over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder causing him to look up.

"Go back to the common room I'll be here when Jo wakes up". Gabby whispers.

"I'm sorry she wouldn't say". Mouch said.

"It's ok Kelly found out".

"Well why is she upset?"

"Come with me, I don't want her to overhear and get upset again".

The two walked away but kept a close eye on the young Voight.

"Jo's upset because there's a breakfast at school for Mother's day and well she took it really hard because she doesn't have a mom".

Mouch then realized it and had a saddened look on his face then left while Gabby went over to sit next to Jordan. The young girl was still fast asleep clutching the pillow, the paramedic saw the dried up tear stains on her cheeks. Gabby felt so bad for Jordan she wished she could find away to help Jordan. She got by the young girl and brushed some hair off her forehead.

"I wish there was a way I could help you Jo". Gabby whispered.

Erin and Jay arrived to the house, the blonde detective headed inside quickly and was met by Casey.

"Hey Lindsay, Halstead, I'm gonna take a guess and say you're here to talk to Jo". Matt said to the detectives.

"Yeah. Do you know where she is?" Jay replied.

"She's in the bunk area".

The two headed that way and then ran into Kelly. "Hey guys".

"Hey Kelly". Jay greeted the Squad Lieutenant.

"Hi Kelly, thanks for the call we got down here as quickly as we could". Erin spoke.

"No problem".

"Did you find out why Jo's upset?" Jay asked.

"There's something at her school for Mother's day and she's been upset since".

Erin then sadly nodded and now understood why her sister was so upset, Jay looked to his partner and saw the sadness in her eyes and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Jay I think I should do this alone". Erin told her partner.

"Of course". Jay replied.

She then walked back to the bunk area quietly she opened the door heading back there, Gabby heard the door open and turned to see Erin there. The paramedic had went over to her friend.

"Hey how is she?" Erin asked.

"She cried herself to sleep, We've never seen her that upset before". Gabby replied sadly.

"Mother's day has always been a hard time for her, Trudy and Meredith are there for her but she's never really had her mother in her life".

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to her mother? I've never heard Jo or Hank talk about her".

"Anna she...she died when Jo was a baby so Trudy and Meredith try to be there for Jordan during the mother-daughter events".

"That poor girl".

"I'll see if I can get through to her".

"Alright if you need us we'll be here".

"Alright and thanks for looking after her".

"Anytime".

Gabby then left hoping Erin can get Jordan to open up, Erin sat down on the bed and looked at her sister. The first thing she saw was the dried tear stains on her cheeks and the sad look on her face, she then noticed how Jordan was clutching the pillow close to her chest.

Pain and sadness filled Erin's body, she wished that her sister had her mother in her life, but sadly no she was forced to go through life without Anna. She then got down on one knee and gently brushed the young girl's hair back after a few minutes Jordan began to stir.

The young girl slowly opened her eyes and blindly looked around and saw she was in the bunk area in the Firehouse, all the memories of the day flooded back into her mind and her bottom lip trembled and soon she was crying again.

"Come here sweetie". Erin says gently.

Jordan got up and flung her arms around her sister crying into her shoulder, Erin felt her sister shaking like a leaf in her arms as she attempted to sooth the young girl.

"Shh Jo it's alright sweetie, everything's gonna be ok I promise. Calm down honey it's alright".

"I-I...wa-want...daddy". Jordan sobbed.

"Alright we'll go see him".

After a few more minutes Jordan stopped crying but she was still upset, she took a hold of her sister's hand and they walked out of the bunks heading out near the common room. Kelly and Jay were quietly talking when they seen the two girls coming.

"You alright Jo?" Kelly asked.

Jordan shook her head but hugged him and he hugged her back, after a few minutes she hugged everybody else then she, Erin and Jay headed back to the District. Gabby was thinking about something the whole time she wanted to find away to help the young girl, Brett and Stella saw her with her and went over to her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brett asked.

"I wanna find a way to help Jo". Gabby answered.

"Got any ideas yet?" Stella asked.

It then hit Gabby as she went over to Herrmann. "Hey do you think Cindy will be able to help me with something? It's for Jo".

"Yeah I can ask. What are you up to?" Herrmann asked.

"Something".

She then texted the plan to Antonio so he could tell his team and hopefully everything will be set up.

District 21

Erin, Jay, and Jordan arrived to the District the two detectives kept their guard up around the young girl as they got by her protectively and headed inside. Jordan had her head down the whole time when Trudy saw her goddaughter upset she called Erin over while Jay took the young girl upstairs.

"Hey what's wrong with Jo?" Trudy asked.

"It's a Mother's day thing at Jo's school on Friday". Erin told the older woman.

Trudy then understood she knew this day was always hard for her goddaughter, Erin then headed upstairs. The squad looked as Jay walked up with Jordan and they all got concerned, Hank was by his office door when he saw his little girl with his detective and he got concerned when he saw that she was crying Jordan looked to see her father and ran straight to him. The older father hugged his baby and brought her into his office closing the door.

"What was that about?" Adam asked.

"There's a Mother's day event at her school and she took it hard". Jay spoke from his spot.

Everyone was saddened to hear what Jay had said. Alvin knew it was a hard day for his goddaughter and wished he could do anything to help her. Hank was in his office holding his little girl as she cried he knew it was that time of year again and every year Jordan would be upset for a few days then go back to normal, the older father held her tightly and stroked her hair back. After Anna had died every year for Mother's day he'd take Jordan to her grave and they'd leave flowers and a balloon there.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's alright, it's ok. Everything's alright baby". Hank soothed her.

The young girl was too upset to speak, her fingers gripped his shirt tightly, after a few more minutes her crying had slowly stopped but she was still upset.

"You feel better honey?"

"N-no". Jordan whimpered.

"It'll be alright sweetheart I promise".

Antonio was at his desk when his his phone buzzed with a text message from his sister.

-Got an idea but gonna need help. Gabby.

-Sure. What's up?

He was texting his sister and then had a smile this plan was gonna bring Jordan at least some happiness. The senior detective went over to Alvin. "Hey Gabby has an idea to help Jo. You think Meredith would help?"

"Yeah".

"What's the plan?" Kevin asked from his desk.

The senior detective then said the plan to the unit, when Erin heard it she had a smile on her face she had a feeling this plan would work and cheer her sister up. Jordan had fallen asleep in her father's office on the couch and he left the office, the team looked over to see their boss coming out of his office.

"Sarge we have an idea to help cheer Jo up. If you're ok with it". Antonio said.

"What is it". Hank says.

The older man would be on board with any plan to help cheer his little girl up when he heard the idea he actually liked it and agreed to it. Hank glanced into his office and hoped this would work.

Friday was here before anyone knew it and it was Mother's Day, Jordan was upset and slowly took her time getting ready for school. She wanted to spend the day at home away from it all but her father wouldn't let her stay home alone and he wanted her to go to school so the plan could work. He was fixing his long sleeve shirt when the doorbell rang. Trudy, Meredith, Cindy, Gabby, Kidd, and Brett were all standing there dressed up.

"Hey is Jo ready?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah she's on the couch come in". Hank says, letting the women in. "Jo time for school sweetheart".

"I don't wanna go". Jordan protested.

"You sure about that?" Gabby asked.

The young girl looked over to see the women dressed up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to take you to the mother's day breakfast. We may not be your mom Jo but where you're godmothers". Cindy said.

"But you and Aunt Meredith will miss Mother's Day". She pointed out to the mother of five.

"We'll celebrate with our kids later but for this morning we'll celebrate with you". Meredith spoke.

Jordan smiled and hugged all the women, Hank had a huge smile on his face. He'd do anything to put a smile on her face, the smile that reminded him so much of Anna.

The young girl headed out to school with the women, once at the school the women got name tags and sat down while breakfast was served. Jordan excused herself from the table heading to the bathroom the headed back when one of her classmates stopped her.

"Are those you're moms over there?" He asked.

Jordan looked proudly at the women and smiled. "Nope they're my godmothers and I wouldn't trade them for the world".


End file.
